Ghosts
by Known Unknowns
Summary: What if Jenny had finished that letter to Gibbs? Jibbs. Post "Judgement Day, Part II". Oneshot.


**Ghosts**

A/N: So I was listening to "Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore, and I couldn't help but think of Jenny and Gibbs. So here's what I think the letter to Gibbs would have said, had it been finished. Just a random little thing I threw together.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

_"I'm just one of those ghosts, traveling endlessly. Don't need no road, in fact they follow me..."_

He picked up the letter on her desk, eyes landing on the two words at the top.

_Dear Jethro,_

A letter? To him? Squinting at the words in the familiar neat handwriting, he read on.

_If you're reading this, it means that I've passed away. I had to write this in case I didn't find a way to say everything that needs saying before the end comes. You were right all along Jethro - I'm dying. I'd tell you all about it, but you were never one for overly wordy explanations. Ducky's known. I couldn't tell you... I don't known why. Maybe because I knew that if I told you, it would make it real. I wouldn't be able to hide from the simple fact that I'm going to die young, and there's simply nothing I can do about it._

_It's not that I don't trust you, I do... with my life. You're my partner. Some things never change, no matter how many years pass. I want you to know that I've regretted leaving you in Paris nearly everyday of my life. I'll tell you this now, Jethro, because I doubt I'll ever summon the nerve to tell you in real life. I'm not as strong as I'd like to think... when it comes to you, I've acted like a coward._

_I love you, Jethro. I always have. I always will, for the rest of my life, though I don't know how long that will be. From the moment we met, something inside of my mind clicked. I've never been quite sure if I believe in true love or not, but sometimes I can't help but think that maybe you're the one. When I became Director almost three years ago, we both knew that we had roles to play. I was the independent and strong female, you were the old, gray NCIS agent._

_I was so focused on my career, I couldn't risk just picking up where we left off, but God did I want to. I put it behind me, though. I needed to stay on the fast track. Sometimes I wish that maybe instead of being so ambitious, I had focused my priorities on more domestic things. You will always be the biggest casualty of my professional life._

_I just want you to know how I feel... felt... whatever tense is applicable in this situation. All I ask is that you read this, and you keep me in your heart. You'll always be in mine, no matter what's waiting for me at the end of this ride._

_You were the one, Jethro... it's always been you. I'm sorry for so much, and I know your policy on apologies... but there are exceptions to every rule, aren't there?_

_Your partner,_

_Jen_

Gibbs set the letter back down on the desk, closing his eyes, his jaw tight with restrained emotion. "Jen..." he whispered. "_Damn it_." he puts his head in his hands, and he feels himself shake. A few wayward tears escape his eyes as her words float through his mind, digging in the knife that was plunged through his heart when she died.

_"You were the one, Jethro, it's always been you..."_

He had loved two women in his life. Shannon, and Jen. And now the heavens had taken them both from him. He lifted his head from his hands, the tears stinging down his cheeks. "I love you, Jen." he whispered. He hated the fact that it was too late for that. That she would never hear him say those four simple words.

However, in that moment, he felt a chill go through his veins, and perhaps the ghost of a slender hand on his cheek. He thought for a moment that maybe he saw the glint of two green eyes in front of him as well. _"I love you too, Jethro." _the distant words rang through his mind, and then the faint touch is gone.

He was never one to believe in ghosts, but he knew that even he was wrong sometimes.

_"We are just misguided ghosts, traveling endlessly. The ones we trusted the most, pushed us far away..."_

* * *

A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, guys.


End file.
